


churning random hearts

by shuttermutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttermutt/pseuds/shuttermutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Harry seems to realise that Zayn is staring, because he looks over at the Slytherin table. Even from here, Zayn can see the flush that blooms on his cheeks when he catches Zayn’s gaze.</i> </p><p>a <i>Harry Potter</i> AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	churning random hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toplinson (crybaby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby/gifts).



> i'm sure not everyone will agree with my sorting, but whatever, it's what makes me happy.
> 
> for the prompt _Hogwarts AU where Zayn and Harry spend a third of their time with their friends, a third of the time hooking up, and a third of their time trying to hide the fact that they're hooking up from their friends_ for toplinson. i hope i got the balance right! also that you enjoy this even a bit haha
> 
> sorry niall isn't in this more! if i ever write a fleshed out version of this au niall will feature prominently. the liam/sophia is barely there if you squint and the louis/liam is just a friendship sort of thing, not romantic.
> 
>  **Warnings:** this is a magical universe so i choose to believe it's one wherein STIs do not exist and that magic during sex is totally the norm.

Zayn wakes up inordinately pleased with himself. He’s grateful—not for the first time—that Louis has to sleep in his own dormitory since he’s a year ahead, no matter how many times he’s complained to their Head of House. That doesn’t always stop him from sneaking in and waking Zayn up in ways that Zayn very much does not approve of. But now that Zayn knows that Louis has been sneaking off to the Ravenclaw dormitories most nights to visit his girlfriend, he doesn’t expect Louis to bother him too much or he’ll use the information to his advantage. Just because they’re best friends doesn’t mean Zayn won’t use every resource at his disposal to get what he wants.

That might be what makes him such a great Slytherin.

Other students don’t expect anything out of him, Zayn knows. He’s so often sleeping or staring off into space or sitting silently at Louis’ side while he does something inadvisable, but Zayn is every inch a Slytherin. He just knows how to hide it. He’s not a flashy cobra or basilisk or adder. He’s a pit viper, lying in careful, calculated wait, hidden from the casual observer until it’s too late.

That’s what he says when his mum questions why in the world he got sorted into Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw like her. He was, after all, quite studious and interested in things other than glory. But Zayn is proud he got sorted into the same house as his Dad and most of his extended family. The sorting hat had definitely dithered on him for a while, unsure where to place him, since he had so much loyalty and drive for intellect and courage that Zayn never knew about. But above it all, he had a desire to become something great and the hat finally called out Slytherin and Zayn went to sit by the second-year boy he’d met on the train who was hollering and clapping louder than anyone else in the hall.

Zayn’s in sixth year now and Louis is still his best friend. For as loud as he usually is, he’s more cunning than anyone Zayn knows. He’s always getting up to no good, pulling pranks that would get them in more trouble if anyone could pin it on Louis. As it is, Headmistress McGonagall always gets a pinched look on her face whenever she spies Louis, like she knows exactly what he’s planning.

Louis’ greatest enemy is a Hufflepuff, of all people. Zayn used to think Louis just had a misplaced crush, but the enmity didn’t seem to end when Louis finally convinced Eleanor to give him the time of day. Zayn doesn’t really have any problem with Liam Payne, a muggleborn, and he actually likes Liam’s best friend Niall Horan, an Irish pureblood, also in Hufflepuff. They’re both sixth-years as well, and Zayn has had many classes with them over the years. Liam can be clueless about the most obvious things, but Niall is an affable sort of chap. Zayn certainly doesn’t get Louis’ need to make Liam frown.

Thinking of Liam and Niall makes Zayn remember why he’s woken up in such a good mood this morning when he usually disdains being awake at all. The last in their intrepid trio, Harry Styles, a fifth-year Hufflepuff halfblood. Just thinking his name makes Zayn shiver in delight.

“Malik,” a boy says from outside his curtains, pulling Zayn from his happy thoughts. He sounds disgruntled. “Tomlinson is in the common room calling for you. Please shut him up.”

Zayn sighs, good mood vanishing a bit. He wanted to contemplate last night a little bit longer, but duty calls.

-

“Zayn, light of my life. Fire of my loins. Why have you abandoned me? Why aren’t you here in my hour of need?” Louis moans. He’s on the couch closest to the fire, arm draped dramatically over his face. 

“I’m right here, you git.” Zayn throws a pillow at Louis’ gut, satisfied when a quickly cast charm makes it feel like a sack of potatoes hitting him and Louis lets out a grunt. “What? It’s Saturday. I could be sleeping right now.”

Louis opens one eye and squints at Zayn, suddenly looking suspicious. “You don’t look like you just woke up and it’s only eight. What has you up so early?” He sits up, clutching the pillow to his chest, even though it’s still heavy. “Are you hiding secrets, Zayn?”

If Zayn hadn’t been exposed to Louis’ theatrics for six years, he would probably just leave. He’s tempted to, now, because he doesn’t want to share the source of his good mood with Louis. Not yet, anyway.

“Miles insinuated you wanted something,” he says patiently.

At that, Louis goes back to looking forlorn again. “El has banished me from her bed. She says I’m distracting her from her studies,” he whines. “I’ll never be whole again.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “We’ve got midterms soon; of course she doesn’t want to be distracted. You know she’s already preparing for her N.E.W.T.S. next year. Which you should also be preparing for. Since you have them this year.”

Logic does not seem to be what Louis wants. He glares up at Zayn. “You’re a terrible best friend. No support whatsoever.”

The only reason Zayn doesn’t roll his eyes is because it hurts to, by now. “I’m going to breakfast. Do you want to come or do you want to continue disturbing everyone’s sleep? I think they’re preparing curses as we speak.”

They’re probably not. Somehow, Louis has charmed everyone in their House to the point that he was offered Prefect for three years in a row but turned it down. Zayn can’t imagine how horrible life would be if Louis was a Prefect. 

“I won’t be able to taste a single thing. I’ll just waste away,” Louis says, sighing. 

“El might be there, since she usually gets up early on weekends.”

“But I will courageously accompany you to make sure you’re not too terribly lonely without me by your side.”

-

Eleanor is, of course, at the Ravenclaw table, nibbling on toast and reading a thick book with a cover Zayn can’t read. She’s next to Sophia Smith and they both seem to be eating, reading and gossiping at the same time. It’s impressive. Ravenclaw are intimidating and efficient.

“Here comes everyone’s favourite badger,” Louis says with a sneer, breaking his staring contest with the back of Eleanor’s head.

Zayn perks up quickly, looking for the curly mop of hair that should be following Liam into the Great Hall. He’s not disappointed.

Liam is talking to Harry quietly, Prefect badge pinned to his robes. He didn’t turn down the offer and he’s been Prefect for two years, now. Zayn won’t be surprised when he shows up next year with the Head Boy badge in place. Maybe that’s why Louis continually torments him. He follows the rules and seems to thrive under them. Then again, maybe it’s because, as the Hufflepuff’s Quidditch team captain he brought home the cup last year over Slytherin. Zayn doesn’t know, and he doesn’t particularly care.

Harry seems to realise that Zayn is staring, because he looks over at the Slytherin table. Even from here, Zayn can see the flush that blooms on his cheeks when he catches Zayn’s gaze. Zayn smirks.

Louis puts his head in front of Zayn’s view, looking suspicious. “Why are you all grins? You never care when I talk about that Gryffindor reject.”

Zayn goes back to concentrating on his oatmeal. “You’re paranoid,” he mumbles around a mouthful. Louis looks disgusted enough to leave him alone. 

He goes back to sighing wistfully at the back of Eleanor’s head until she finally takes pity and turns to motion him over to her side. Louis scampers over to Ravenclaw’s table, absolutely no dignity left intact. Zayn doesn’t mind, since it means Louis doesn’t notice when Zayn gets up and leaves the Great Hall.

There’s a small nook behind a suit of armour that Zayn stands in, waiting a bit impatiently. He’s rewarded by someone pushing in next to him after a few minutes and he grins.

“Took you long enough,” Zayn says, pressing Harry back against the wall. He cups Harry’s hot cheeks, thumbs ghosting softly over his sharp cheekbones.

Harry bites his bottom lip until it’s flushed dark with blood and Zayn has to bite back a groan. “Sorry. Liam was talking about Quidditch. It’s hard to get him to stop when he gets on a roll.” He looks at Zayn, eyelashes lowered and looking the littlest bit shy. “Hey.”

Zayn smiles and leans in, presses a kiss to Harry’s plush mouth. It’s a chaste kiss, but when he pulls back, Harry looks dazed. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“You’re such a jerk,” Harry mumbles. He buries his hands in Zayn’s hair and pulls him back in for a lingering kiss. He tastes like honey he put in his tea and the sweet butter he likes on his toast and Zayn savours every taste.

Zayn crowds him back against the wall, pressing their bodies together. Even through their cumbersome robes, Zayn can tell Harry’s already getting hard, just from kissing. When they pull away from each other they’re both panting, cheeks red.

“I had a good time, last night,” Zayn says, running his fingers through Harry’s curls. He’s learned that it makes Harry melt against him, making something that sounds a bit like a purr. Maybe he’s part sphinx.

“Me, too,” Harry says, eyes half-lidded. He looks like sex on legs, like he’s something decadent that Zayn wants to savour.

He tugs on the collar of Harry’s jumper under his robes, looking at the love bite he left. It’s a dull purple and Zayn presses a kiss to it, laughs when Harry hisses out a breath. “How come you’re keeping this hidden,” Zayn asks, rubbing his thumb over the bruises, slightly damp skin. “You usually get in trouble for uniform violations but you’re so modest today.”

Harry’s cheeks flush brighter. “Niall was asking questions last night. Liam doesn’t seem to have noticed, but I didn’t want him having some sudden insight over muesli.”

“Louis would be truly suspicious if he wasn’t so obsessed with El,” Zayn says easily. He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and pulls him in close. “Maybe we should sneak into Hogsmeade to get some privacy.”

“How very Gryffindor of you,” Harry says. He looks delighted, though. “Do you think we should tell them? So we don’t have to sneak around?” Harry is, if anything, ever-loyal. He’s also kind, believes the truth is better than lies. He’s a perfect Hufflepuff.

Zayn shakes his head, nudging his nose against Harry’s and kissing him quickly. “Not yet. I want to keep this for us, right now. Enough time later for the rest to take the piss.”

Harry beams. “Okay. That sounds fun.”

“Harry? Are you out here?” someone calls out, sounding concerned. Zayn recognises Liam’s voice instantly. 

“Ugh,” Harry says softly, trying not to betray their hiding place. “I wonder when he noticed I was gone. He was staring at Sophia so intently.” 

“Better go before he starts casting locator spells,” Zayn says. He’s not happy to have his time interrupted, but this is all so new that he doesn’t want to risk it with other people knowing and interfering. He wants to give them time to get to know each other, first. “I’ll see you tonight, okay? Six o’clock, same place as last night.”

Harry nods and leans in for one last kiss. “See you then.”

-

Louis’ sighs are wistful when they return to the basements. They’ve not got anything to do all afternoon, but Zayn still wants to work on some assignments since he hates doing coursework on Sundays. Everyone else always scrabbles to do their work and Zayn gets the whole dormitory to himself to sleep in and be lazy.

He gets out his potions essay while Louis lounges around reading a muggle fashion magazine he found Merlin knows where. Zayn is finding it very hard to concentrate on his potions work when he’s thinking about meeting Harry later that night. Thinking about meeting tonight Harry makes him remember last night, and that makes him want the day to pass by quicker.

They’d bumped into each other in the library as it was closing. Zayn had been in the Restricted area and Harry had been looking up something for an essay for Professor Longbottom. Harry had looked so surprised and delighted to see Zayn and Zayn knew they’d both been dancing around each other for the last year. The only thing that kept Zayn from doing anything was the possibly one-sided animosity between Liam and Louis that forced them all to take sides. Niall could get away with being friends with everyone, but Louis would be outraged if Zayn ‘defected’.

That didn’t seem to matter to him right then, though. Seeing Harry stood outside the library, looking at Zayn with evident pleasure in his gaze made something in Zayn snap. Fuck Louis Tomlinson’s histrionics.

Zayn leaned in and kissed Harry, startling them both a little. Harry gasped his surprise against Zayn’s mouth.

“Want to get out of here?” Zayn asked, holding his hand out.

He was more than happy when Harry took his hand and nodded.

They didn’t get quite as far as Zayn wanted, and Harry had looked genuinely sad to pull away, but it was late and he would be missed where Zayn’s comings and goings weren’t too closely examined by his Housemates. He’d told Harry where to meet him in the morning after breakfast and they’d had to content themselves with that.

Now, Zayn is impatient for it to be evening. Louis has Quidditch practice, then a date with Eleanor. Niall and Liam were supposed to be watching some muggle sporting match that they both knew Harry didn’t care about and wouldn’t get suspicious when he left. 

“What’s got your knickers in such a twist?” Louis asks. He’s watching Zayn over the top of his magazine, eyes narrowed. It’s like he’s got a sixth sense for when people are keeping secrets or something.

Zayn realises he’s been scratching his quill angrily against his parchment and curses softly. He got too distracted. He’s still far too preoccupied to work on his essay and give it the careful thought it deserves. Zayn wonders if Harry is preparing for his O.W.L.S. or if he’s just as sidetracked as Zayn is. He knows Harry is worried about the tests, but Zayn knows Harry will do well. He’s smart, knows a lot when people give him the chance to verbalise it. He’s especially good at Charms and Herbology, which he wants to go on to take N.E.W.T. classes for. 

“Nothing,” Zayn says after too-long a pause. Louis’ eyebrows go up and he looks like he’s going to say something, so Zayn stands up. “I’m going to go take a walk. See you later.”

“Yeah, okay.” Louis still sounds suspicious, but Zayn doesn’t care. Louis can speculate whatever he wants.

-

Ever since fourth year, Zayn has found himself drifting around the Great Lake when he wants to be alone with his thoughts. It’s a cloudy day, so there aren’t many people out, too afraid of rain to risk it. Zayn doesn’t mind. He sits at the edge of the lake and brings his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. He’s not surprised when the Giant Squid raises two tentacles, waving at him lazily. 

Sighing, Zayn spreads back out and flops onto his back, looking at the grey sky. It’s a little chilly, so he casts a warming charm, melting at the first touch of heat against his skin. He closes his eyes and tries not to think about anything for a while.

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

Zayn opens his eyes slowly. Harry is looming over him, head blocking out the dull sky. His smile is much nicer to look at. 

“Hi,” Zayn says, voice croaky. He must’ve slept longer than he thought. “What are you doing out here?”

“I saw someone out here from a tower window and I figured there was only one person who would risk bad weather to be by themselves for a nap.” His smile turns sympathetic. “Louis bothering you too much?”

“Nailed it.” Zayn sits up, watches as Harry sprawls down onto the grass beside him. “I’m glad you came out, though. I was thinking about you.” 

Harry looks pleased. “Yeah? Sexy thoughts?”

Zayn laughs and drapes himself over Harry’s lap. “Of course.”

“Good.” Harry strokes Zayn’s hair back from his forehead, looking overly fond. Zayn wonders why they waited so long to try for something between them. They obviously fit together well.

They lie there quietly, Harry continuing to stroke Zayn’s hair until he’s half-way to sleep again, eyes shut. Zayn’s glad they can do this—just being with one another without having to do or say anything. There’s still a low burn of arousal in the back of Zayn’s head at the thought of what they did the previous night, and what they’ll be doing later that night, but Zayn is content to just lie here, as well.

“I’ve had a crush on you forever,” Harry says softly, finger tracing down Zayn’s nose and across his cheek. “I always thought you didn’t even know I existed. You’re friendly with Niall and you never seem to mind Liam as much as Louis does, but you never really seemed to care about me. We’ve never hung out or really seen each other, since I’m a year below. But I’ve always admired you. You’re so smart and kind, no matter what anyone says about Slytherins. I’ve seen the way you take care of the first years, even if they’re Gryffindors. You’re a good person.”

Zayn knows his cheeks are hot. He’s surprised; no one has ever really looked at him and said the things Harry is saying.

“I saw you,” he mumbles, opening his eyes to look up at Harry. He looks surprised, either because Zayn said something or because he’s awake, Zayn doesn’t know. “I always noticed you. But I know Louis doesn’t make it easy to like him, and I figured you felt the same way about me.”

“I like Louis,” Harry says, still surprised. “He’s funny. He makes Liam turn colours I never thought possible for someone not a Metamorphmagus.” 

Zayn thinks about sitting up, but Harry hasn’t stopped petting him, and he’s too content to move. “Why does Louis hate Liam? I’ve asked, but he’s never given me a proper answer. Has Liam told you?”

Harry looks thoughtful. “Louis found Liam on the train Liam’s first year. He might’ve said some insensitive things about muggleborns and then asked Liam if he wanted to be friends, and Liam was offended, so he told Louis to fuck off.”

The story surprises a bark of laughter out of Zayn. “Really? That does sound a lot like Louis. He can be a shit, sometimes.” Their own meeting had occurred when Zayn fell asleep on the Hogwarts Express in an empty car and upon waking up finding another boy peering at him closely. He must’ve been more cautious after his confrontation with Liam, because he just held his hand out and introduced himself politely and the rest was history.

“I think Louis really does want to be Liam’s friend, still. He just doesn’t know how to go about it properly, so he pranks him and tries to make Liam look like a fool. Liam just doesn’t know how to react around Louis, doesn’t know what to make of him. It’s like little boys and girls on the playground pulling pigtails,” Harry says sagely.

“Maybe,” Zayn says. He reaches up with both hands to pull Harry down to him for a kiss.

Harry laughs. “What was that for?” He’s still bent over Zayn, looking down at him fondly, even though Zayn knows Harry has back problems and the position probably isn’t at all good for him.

“Tired of talking about them,” Zayn says with a shrug. “They’re not nearly as interesting as kissing you.

“Oh.” Harry’s cheeks heat up but he still looks pleased, like he’s won something. “I have to go in a little bit. Still got Transfiguration work to finish and Niall said he’d help. He’s ace at Transfiguration. Figure he’ll be the next Headmistress McGonagall.”

Zayn laces his fingers with Harry’s and puts their hands on his chest. “Just stay here with me a while, then.”

“Okay.”

-

Louis is already gone by the time Zayn gets back to the dungeons. His robe is damp from the light sprinkling that started while Zayn was still lying next to the lake, thinking about nothing at all. Harry left not long after their conversation, but Zayn stayed by the lake until the rain started. The Giant Squid waved forlornly when Zayn ran off to beat the worst of the wet.

The Slytherin team won’t be happy to have to practice in the rain, but that doesn’t really matter to Zayn. He’s got other things to do.

He’s not supposed to know the password for the Prefects bathroom, but Louis is free with secrets and thinks it’s a great laugh that Zayn goes to take baths when he wants. No one has ever interrupted him at it, so Zayn isn’t worried he’ll get in trouble.

The mermaid in the stained glass window coos at him as he turns multiple taps, getting the water piping hot and filling it with the scents of verbena and lavender. He’s sure someone would laugh at the combination, but it’s soothing and calming. Zayn’s whole body shudders when he slips into the bath, but it relaxes almost instantly, muscles melting like butter at the heat. He sighs and leans back against the lip of the tub, closing his eyes while the glass mermaid sings softly to him.

Zayn startles awake when someone clears their throat behind him. He sits up and turns around, not exactly surprised to see Liam standing behind him, looking extremely awkward and vaguely disapproving.

“You’re not a Prefect or a team Captain,” Liam says, even though they both know Zayn’s not.

“No,” Zayn says slowly. “Are you going to give me detention?”

Liam’s face screws up like Zayn’s said something offensive. “I don’t just hand out detentions like candy,” he says. It sounds like something that’s been said to him. Probably from Louis, knowing him. “You’re not disturbing anyone. I was just going to take a bath after my run, but I’ll come back later.”

“The bath’s plenty big,” Zayn says with a laugh, indicating the fact that it's basically a small swimming pool with a gesture. “I don’t mind if you don’t.” He’s not spent much time around Liam one-to-one. He almost always has Niall around to act as a buffer, but Zayn understands why he’s alone, now. Niall doesn’t seem the type to voluntarily exercise for fun.

“I probably shouldn’t...” Liam looks between the bath and the door, clearly unsure.

Zayn smiles, the one that always makes the animals in Care of Magical Creatures come closer, clearly interested. “I don’t actually have fangs, Payne. I won’t drown you. Too much work.”

Liam actually laughs, shoulders falling. “Yeah, okay.” He gets undressed and Zayn looks away politely. Over the years he’s learned that while most boys don’t actually mind a casual glance, it’s always good manners not to stare at strangers. Liam climbs into the bath across from Zayn and sighs at the still-hot water as it eagerly envelops him. He laughs when the mermaid giggles and waves at him before disappearing into her ocean home.

“We’ve never really hung out before, have we?” Liam says after a long stretch of silence. When Zayn looks at him, he’s got his head tilted back against a head rest. “For as annoying as Tomlinson can be, you seem pretty inoffensive.”

“Thanks,” Zayn says dryly.

Liam peeks at him and grins, embarrassed. “I didn’t mean it like that. Niall says you’re really cool.” 

“Well if Niall says so.”

“You’re twisty,” Liam says, squinting. “I’m trying to be nice.”

Zayn should probably try harder, himself. When he and Harry eventually come clean, he’ll likely have to spend actual time with Liam. Might as well make friends now.

“I know. I’m just teasing.” Zayn smirks and Liam actually blushes. “If Niall likes you so much, you must be all right.”

“Niall likes everyone.”

“True.”

Liam laughs and scrubs a hand through his hair. “We’re both sort of bad at this. Maybe badgers and snakes really are mortal enemies.”

Zayn thinks about Harry and his smile and his dimples and the gorgeous way he moans when Zayn touches him just right. “Nah. I think badgers and snakes can be quite good friends.”

He sounds so sure and Liam looks bemused. Zayn casts a charm for the time and smiles. 

“Gotta run,” he says, getting up and forgoing a towel for a drying charm. 

“I think we could be friends, Malik,” Liam calls out before Zayn is even out the door.

“Yeah,” Zayn says, turning and giving Liam another smile. “We probably could.”

-

Zayn makes it to the seventh floor with a few minutes to spare. He goes down the left corridor and paces three times in front of the wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas until the door appears and he walks in.

The Room of Requirement doesn’t disappoint. It’s always so lavish when Zayn comes in, filled with expensive looking furniture and dripping in gold-embroidered linens. Tonight there’s a huge four-poster bed dominating the room, candles lit everywhere. There’s also a Harry sitting in the middle of the duvet, smiling at Zayn.

“You’re early,” Zayn says, tugging off his robe and kicking his shoes to the side. Harry’s just in a soft looking jumper and jeans and he watches Zayn undress with interest.

“I was excited,” Harry says. He motions to the basket next to him. “Brought some food since the Room can’t make it for us. Hungry?”

“Famished.”

Zayn crawls onto the bed and pushes Harry flat on his back, hovering over him for a moment. Harry looks delighted, staring up at him with his wide green eyes, cheeks already pink. Zayn leans down and slowly, slowly kisses Harry, savouring the way Harry impatiently raises his head to press their mouths together faster. 

When Harry pulls away, his cheeks are dark and his mouth is swollen. “That’s not what I was talking about,” he mumbles. His eyes are fixed squarely on Zayn’s mouth though.

“I know.” Zayn smiles, rubbing Harry’s bottom lip with his thumb. Harry purses his mouth to kiss it and Zayn laughs. “What did you bring me, then?”

“Nothing too extravagant,” Harry says. He sits up but doesn’t try to untangle himself from Zayn. Harry reaches into the basket lying on the bed beside them and brings out a bowl of berries and some chocolate. He looks up shyly at Zayn, as if Zayn would have anything bad to say about his selection. 

“Very romantic,” Zayn says. He kisses Harry on the mouth once, then once again because he just can’t help it. “Feed me?”

Harry looks like he’s concentrating hard on not messing anything up when he dips a strawberry in the still-melted chocolate and holds it out. Zayn opens his mouth and lets Harry feed him, wrapping his lips around Harry’s fingers and humming at the bright burst of sweetness and tartness and the salt from Harry’s skin. Harry’s cheeks get even hotter and his lashes flutter when Zayn licks over his fingers.

Zayn pulls away and grins, licks his lips. Harry’s eyes follow the motion. 

“Delicious.” 

“Good,” Harry says. He sounds breathless and he bites his bottom lip. Zayn wants to devour him. 

The chocolate is just the right temperature when Zayn dips his fingers into it, eschewing the berries altogether. Harry opens his mouth and takes Zayn’s fingers right in, looking up at Zayn through his eyelashes. His tongue is thorough licking all the chocolate off and Zayn can’t help the groan that escapes him. His trousers suddenly feel too tight.

“Can I suck you off?” he asks. Harry’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Want that, yeah,” he says, pulling off Zayn’s fingers. Zayn can see the flush working its way down Harry’s neck. He hopes it goes all the way down.

They work together to get Harry naked, and Zayn evens things by taking his shirt and trousers off, leaving him in his pants. Harry is so gorgeous, all long lines and soft baby fat clinging where Zayn knows he’ll have muscles, soon. He can see the outline of them, where they’re ready to take over. His cock is heavy and thick, straining against his stomach, already wet. Harry, Zayn has newly learned, is very sensitive.

“So gorgeous,” Zayn murmurs. He dips his fingers into the chocolate again, but this time paints it down Harry’s chest, making sure to go over his nipples and down his sternum. Harry moans and wiggles but doesn’t pull away.

Zayn follows his fingers with his tongue, licking up the chocolate. It’s like eating something salty and sweet at the same time, makes Zayn hum in pleasure. He wraps his lips around one of Harry’s nipples after it’s cleaning, sucking until Harry’s back arches up off the bed, gasp pushing his chest closer to Zayn.

“Zayn,” Harry says, voice breaking. His fingers twist into Zayn’s hair, not pulling, just holding on. “Oh.”

It’s probably not hygienic to put chocolate where Zayn is going to put his mouth next, so Zayn leaves it. He wraps his fist around Harry’s cock, jerking him off slowly. There’s already enough precome that the slide is easy, and Zayn can see the way Harry is trying to be good and keep his hips still.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to hold back. I’ve got you.”

He casts a spell under his breath and when Harry tries to raise his hips his eyes go wide at the pressure holding them down. Harry lets out a loud whimper, surprised but obviously aroused. Zayn puts that away to investigate later, that Harry likes being held down.

Harry tastes like boy, thick and musky, and he gasps so loudly when Zayn takes his cock into his mouth that Zayn’s almost afraid he’ll choke. They didn’t get to do this the previous night, just managed enough patience to frot against one another until they both messed their pants, so Zayn is glad to have the time to take Harry apart.

Zayn’s jaw starts to ache pretty quickly. Harry’s not small, and Zayn hasn’t done this often enough to be used to it yet. He can imagine getting used to it, though. Especially with the way Harry whimpers and writhes against the spell holding him down. He’s just so responsive, so overwhelmed by how good it is and Zayn appreciates the verbal confirmation.

“Want you to fuck me,” Harry gasps, hands clenching in Zayn’s hair.

“Yeah?” Zayn asks after he pulls off with a wet noise. Harry’s cock looks painful and red, like he’s ready to come. “We don’t have to. I like sucking you.”

Harry shakes his head, hair loud against the sheets. “Want it. Don’t wanna wait.” 

“Okay.” Zayn casts the counter spell for the pressure against Harry’s hips. “Spread your legs for me, babe.”

The Room always knows exactly what they need. There’s a bottle of lube in the bedside drawer that Zayn levitates out and into his hand. Harry has his knees spread, hips tilted up. He’s sprawled out; looks like the sort of thing Zayn would see in a magazine he’d have to hide from his mum. It makes his blood thrum.

Zayn wets one finger and rubs against Harry’s hole while Harry makes soft noises, squirming. He doesn’t press in, just massages the tight muscle, trying to get Harry to relax. He does, finally, and Zayn presses his finger in, slowly, carefully. Harry makes a face but he doesn’t tell Zayn to stop.

“Is it okay?” Zayn asks, crooking his finger and rubbing up. He catches the edge of Harry’s prostate and smiles when he groans.

“It’s weird. Different. Good. Like it.”

“Good.” 

Zayn doesn’t wait long before he pushes in a second finger, dribbling lube between them while Harry hisses as the cold touches him. Harry is tight and hot around his fingers, clenching down every time Zayn rubs over his prostate. Zayn can’t wait to feel him around his cock. He uses a third finger because Harry has never done this before, even if he hasn’t said so. Zayn knows. 

“Are you okay? Do you think you’re ready?” Zayn asks, watching the way his fingers keep getting swallowed up by Harry’s eager body. It’s fascinating.

“Can I ride you?” Harry asks instead. He sounds shy again. “Want to sit in your lap.”

It makes Zayn look up quickly, surprised. “That might hurt more.”

Harry shrugs. “Want to,” he says, sounding mulish.

“Yeah, of course.” He removes his fingers from Harry and casts a quick scourgify to clean them. “C’mere,” he mumbles.

They both pull Zayn’s pants down and throw them onto the growing pile of their clothing by the bed. He helps Harry climb into his lap, holds him up and steadies his own cock when Harry starts to slowly sit down.

“Ah,” Harry says softly. He buries his face in Zayn’s neck and clenches down around Zayn’s cock.

“Gotta relax, babe,” Zayn says, rubbing his hand over Harry’s back. “It’ll be easier if you relax.”

“‘Kay.”

Harry wraps his arms around Zayn’s shoulders and holds onto him tightly, but Zayn can feel him start to relax, tension leaving his back. He’s breathing deeply, breath hot against Zayn’s neck, and with every breath he loosens further. He sits down fully and Zayn loses his own breath at how good it feels. How hot and tight Harry is. 

“Lift up for me,” Zayn says. 

He puts his hands under Harry’s thighs to help him lift off Zayn’s cock. Harry doesn’t go very far, Zayn can feel his thighs quivering from using muscles he’s not used to, and he sits back down abruptly, causing them both to jerk and cry out. It’s too hard a thrust, too much for Harry, but it feels so good. If Zayn was more selfish he would just rabbit into Harry until he came. But Zayn wants to make it good for Harry, too.

“Easy,” he says, voice strained. “Don’t go too fast until you’re used to it.”

They work together to set Harry an easier pace, Zayn’s hips rising up to meet every slow thrust. It feels good, easy and languid, unhurried. Zayn is glad they can take their time for this. Harry still has his face buried in Zayn’s neck, arms draped over his shoulders, nails biting into Zayn’s back.

“S’deep,” Harry pants into Zayn’s skin. He licks his lips and Zayn shivers at the touch. “Feels really good.”

Zayn draws Harry away from his neck, kisses him deep, licking into his mouth with the same rhythm as his cock. He sucks on Harry’s tongue while Harry scratches at his back, moaning brokenly. 

Harry moves faster, after that, grinding in Zayn’s lap with every down stroke. He’s a natural, knows exactly how to move to get them both off quickly. Zayn can feel Harry’s prostate every few thrusts, knows he’s hit it when Harry clenches down on him hard.

“Gonna come,” Harry says.

“Yeah, I want to see.” Zayn has only seen it once before, wants to watch Harry come from this angle. He wants to catalogue every single one of Harry’s responses, keep them stored someplace secret so he can look at them whenever he wants.

He gets a hand between them, wraps his fingers around Harry’s hard cock. He’s so wet, has smeared both of their stomachs with every movement. Harry whines when Zayn starts to jerk him off properly, thumb nail skimming his slit. Zayn watches a shiny drop of precome blurt over his fingers as Harry sobs out a breath.

Zayn puts his other hand over Harry’s arse, clutches on and starts to hitch his hips properly, fucking into Harry as well as he can from this angle. He doesn’t have anywhere to go so he can’t pull out too far, but he fucks up as hard as he can, bouncing Harry in his lap.

“Oh, oh,” Harry says. His breath hiccups out of him and he holds onto Zayn as hard as he can. There will be bruises and scratch marks on both of them when they’re done. Harry presses his mouth sloppily to Zayn’s and he whines when he comes, getting them both wet with it.

His orgasm makes him clench rhythmically around Zayn’s cock and it’s all Zayn can do to hold on and ride it out, thrusts getting careless as he chases his own climax. Zayn bites his own lip when he comes, picking up Harry’s gasp at the flood of warmth released inside him.

Harry is boneless when Zayn carefully pulls out, lays them both down and curls around his back, holding him close. He should cast another scourgify to clean them up, but Zayn is too worn out to bother.

“Can we spend the night here?” Harry asks around a yawn. “Or will the Room kick us out?”

In response, the candles all blow out. There’s a dull glow somewhere far away, the perfect amount of light that Zayn can see Harry’s outline, but not enough to keep them awake. 

“I don’t think the Room minds,” Zayn murmurs into Harry’s neck.

“Good.” Harry grabs Zayn’s hand and pulls it over his waist, tangling their fingers together over his chest. 

Zayn falls asleep to the soft sound of Harry’s breathing and the feel of his heartbeat under his fingertips.

-

“Something is definitely up with you,” Louis announces loudly at lunch. 

It’s Sunday afternoon and most of Zayn’s year mates are back in the dungeons, hurriedly doing their assignments due the next day that they put off all weekend. Zayn still has that potions essay to finish, but he’s not bothered.

“Hm?” he asks, chin in hand, gazing dazedly at the Hufflepuff table.

Harry woke him up with a spectacularly messy but enthusiastic blowjob that Zayn fully returned. Now he’s squirming in his seat, like he’s trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. Harry makes a face, then looks up and sees Zayn and grins. He blows Zayn a surreptitious kiss and Zayn makes sure to catch it, making Harry beam.

“I’m going to figure it out,” Louis says. Zayn flicks his gaze to him and sees Louis pointing at him, like he’s making a Declaration.

“Okay,” Zayn says easily. 

He turns back to look at the Hufflepuff table and watches Harry laugh loudly at something Niall is saying, cheeks rosy and green eyes sparkling as he smacks a big hand over his own mouth to stifle the noise. It’s fun to keep Louis wondering, but maybe they won’t keep their secret for too much longer.


End file.
